universe and you
by rolly21
Summary: so this story has been edited to be mer addie as it didnt seem like people were fans of mer lucy... anywho... mer follows addie out to seattle so that she can reunite with her dysfunctional family... what will happen when their love is challenged?
1. Chapter 1

**This originally was a mer/lucy story - but the thought didnt appeal to many people. So its undergone some changes, and is now mer/add... enjoy  
**

**:)  
**

**Femslash story, based on a relationship between Meredith and Addison. Meredith returns to Seattle Grace, to reunite with her family and wife. Addison, had moved to Seattle Grace to take on an attendings position offered by her father in law, Meredith comes after completing her residency, and together they face unexpected challenges and deal with life being back together after a month apart.. If this is not you cup of tea - then dont read.**

Meredith woke to the slim strong legs of her wife's tangled in her own. She was sure that they had fallen asleep like that after their night of mad sex. She was sure they should probably refer to it as a crazy, passionate, reunion sex, because that is what it really had been.

A whole month had passed of them being apart with her wife here taking an attending position while she herself, finished her residency at Mount Sinai. She had spent the month packing and working and doing very little of anything else; now though, they were finally back together.

Days ago, she finished her residency and boarded the next plane from New York to Seattle and today, she would be starting her fellowship.

Leaning in to place a kiss on her wife's shoulder, she then ran a hand casually along her wife's curves. Her fellowship was going to be massive and she only hoped that they still had time together. TIME. The word stuck in her mind and her hand suddenly stopped moving as she peered over her wife's shoulder towards the alarm clock. "Shit"

Turning quickly, she began to scramble, pushing back the sheet and moving to climb out of the bed, completely disregarding the issue of tangled limbs and the fact that her wife was fast asleep beside her.

"Mer" her wife sounded sleepily and Meredith watched as she reached for her and gathered her pillow to her chest instead.

Meredith couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as she watched her wife drift back to her deep sleep. Knowing that she only had a half an hour to shower, dress and get to work, she didn't linger long. She really needed to get to the hospital on time for her first shift. Sparing one last look, she made a dash to the bathroom in an effort to get moving.


	2. Chapter 2

Addison was not surprised that she had woken to find Meredith gone. At first she had thought she had been dreaming that her wife had been there and that she still needed to go pick her up from the airport. That was until she could see the messy remnants of her wife, from the towel she left wet on the floor and her clothes flung everywhere as she had obviously gone through her suitcase. "My baby is home" she thought to herself as she pulled the pillow with her and rolled onto her back. She knew that she had felt the jostle of the bed when Meredith had woken, but somewhere after that moment, and a kiss goodbye, she had thought that she had dreamed that she had left. "So last night wasn't a dream" Addison told herself, as she let contentment wash over her.

Addison had wanted to send Meredith off to work after some good luck sex, but she had missed her and by the looks of things, they had forgotten to set the alarm too. As she thought of last night and their reunion, she began to feel all warm. It was a buzz that she hadn't known for a month and now her beast was woken. Her wife had been successful at releasing it, and now she wanted more.

Sliding out of bed, Addison reached for her satin dressing gown and padded towards the bathroom. She didn't have to be at work for another two hours, but knowing that work was where her wife was, she thought maybe she could go in early. She only hoped that she would be able to catch her whilst she was on a break.

She decided to disguise her obvious need to see her wife and want of touch, by taking her in breakfast. She hoped that whilst she was there that she would be able to satisfy her own cravings. With that plan in mind, she turned her shower on, let her satin gown slide off her shoulders and stepped into the spray.

...universe and u...

Meredith had been late and she knew that it hadn't gone unnoticed by Richard Webber. He noticed everything where she was concerned. From her awkward "I think I'm gay phase" to the "Oh shit I'm late" phase. She knew that he would track her down later to discuss the issue and most likely lecture her on punctuality, but she wouldn't expect anything less from her adopted father. He had been doing the same things ever since she was five and had entered into his care. She knew nothing would ever change.

She had quickly changed into her scrubs and slipped on her coat before clipping on her new badge. According to her acceptance letter, she was required to report to the head attending of her selected field, which was the one and only Derek Shepherd. He was someone she was honored to learn from, even though she knew almost everything already.

"He doesn't bite" a voice came from behind her, and she looked to see Jackson leaning against the door frame. Jackson, who was very much her baby brother, was also her best friend.

"I know" Meredith replied and she slid the stethoscope around her neck.

"Good, because he's thorough and he knows his shit." Jackson had added, as if she hadn't already known.

"And he is Markies boyfriend. I have met him before."

"But you haven't worked with him." Jackson taunted and Meredith huffed as she moved to push past him. This was going to be the downfall of relocating to the hospital that both her brothers worked in. The fact that she had escaped their jeering and taunts for the last 6 years, meant that it was going to return 10-fold.

Meredith had felt Jackson follow her, and was not remotely surprised that Mark had been standing on the other side of the door.

"Great" she sounded as she stole the coffee from his hands, and almost gagged at the concoction.

"I covered for you" Mark informed her, "although it would have been nice if you could have given us a call to let us know that you had arrived, instead of cooping yourself up in your new house with that wife of yours."

Meredith thought carefully about her brother's choice of words before she had decided how she was going to respond. "That wife of mine, she greeted me with open arms and explosive sex" she told him as she stepped forward and pressed the button for the elevator. "And since I didn't want to share that moment with either of you, I didn't call."

Mark put his hands up somewhat defensively before chuckling and Meredith shook her head knowing that he had baited her.

"Look, Mums going to call you tonight, something about a family dinner, just thought I would give you a heads up." Jackson informed her as he watched Meredith step onto the elevator. "The least you can do is call her first."

"If i get a break" Meredith replied, hoping to placate him. "Until then, I am still late." With that she pushed the button to close the doors and prayed that everyday wasn't going to go like this.


	3. Chapter 3

Addison had been shocked by how fast she had gotten ready for work. So much so, that when she had arrived at work, she began to worry that she would give Meredith the wrong impression or more so, that she would be interrupting the induction Meredith had to go through.

Deciding to kill time first, Addison headed to the attending locker room to change into her navy blue scrubs that marked out that she was an attending. She had an obvious bounce in her step and a smile on her face as she began to remember the fantasy of showing her wife how fantastic she looked in the scrubs, and just how easy it was to get her out of them.

Closing her eyes briefly, she leant up against the back of the elevator as she envisioned her wife's lips on her own, and she squirmed a little at the heat that overtook her body.

She pulled herself out of her head as the doors opened to reveal Dr Isabel Stevens and Dr George O'Malley. They had begun their fellowships today too. However, Addison knew that they had the upper hand as far as things could be this early into their fellowships as they had completed their residency and internships here at the hospital, and for the most part, had a good rapport with the attending's.

"Did you see that woman come to the induction late?" Isabel had asked George as they entered the elevator. "The chief didn't look impressed."

"It's not the best start" George had agreed.

Addison shifted awkwardly knowing that it was possible that they were talking about Meredith.

"Yang said she's going Neuro." Isabel added.

"Oh, did you see Jackson face when she came in?" George asked.

'Yep, they are talking about Meredith' Addison thought as she smiled slightly. She pushed off the edge of the elevator and moved to stand in front of the doors, her thumb running over her ring.

"Maybe they had a thing together." Isabel stated and Addison knew that they would talk more about Meredith, instead of any of the others, until they discovered something more about her.

"Or maybe..." George had started and then stopped when the doors to the elevator opened and Richard Webber stepped on.

'One more stop' Addison thought to herself.

"Dr Montgomery" Richard said as he looks her over carefully. "You're here early."

Addison turns to see that Isabel and George had retreated to the back of the elevator.

"I bought breakfast, and have some charts to catch up on." Addison replied, knowing that he knew who the breakfast was for.

"Grunt work?" he questioned.

"If it keeps me busy" Addison replied.

"Dont work too hard." He said knowingly and Addison chuckled as she stepped off of the elevator at the same time as him. She winked at her father in law, and then walked off in separate ways.

**... universe and you...**

Meredith thought that Derek Shepherd was an arse, but he was also the head of Neurosurgery. She had been late, she had known it, he had known it and by the looks she was receiving from the nurses, the whole hospital knew it too.

"The PIT," Meredith grumbles, "Five minutes late and he sends me to the PIT."

"Dont grumble, its not sexy." Meredith heard her wife say, and she turns to see her leaning against a counter. Her wife stood with charts in front of her, 2 coffees and a brown paper bag. Meredith eyed both carefully before running her eyes up and down her wife, the blue scrubs were much better than the salmon ones she had worn at Mount Sinai."

"Blue looks good on you" Meredith states as she now moves towards her.

"You're not just saying that for the food?" Addison asks as she holds out her hand for Meredith to take.

"Nope" Meredith states as she takes her wifes hand and steps towards her, moving closer so that she can drop a tender hand on her hip.

"Hey" Addison whispered when they were close enough.

"Hey" Meredith replied, leaning in to capture her wife's lips in a soft morning kiss. A habit

"So you were late" Addison started as she moved to kiss her wife again.

"And you were still sleeping" Meredith pouted as she captured her wifes lips again.

"Mmmm" Addison sounded as her lips parted from Merediths, and she began to trace her jaw line.

"Ohhh" Meredith sounded, and she knew that plenty of people were watching now. "We've woken the beast." Meredith states as her lips caught her wifes once more.

"Yep" Addison moaned, and then forced herself to pull back. "Your breakfast" she forced out, as she indicated to the bag, and the coffee.

"I love you" Meredith said with a smile as she reached for the bag quickly.

"Let's head to the PIT." Addison stated, "We can eat on the way."

"What about your charts?" Meredith asked.

"I have a better distraction." Addison informed her as she handed Meredith her coffee.

"I've missed you" Meredith said honestly as she practically inhales her coffee.

"Me too" Addison murmured and kept her eyes on her wife, glad to remind herself that she wasn't dreaming.


	4. Chapter 4

Breakfast had been good, and Addison could only think of one thing that could have made it better. She was trying not to think about it though as now Meredith was in surgery and she was signing a patient into Maternity, and preparing a series of tests for the resident to do, so while she wrote all these things in the chart, she needed to not be thinking of her wife's perky breasts or the twinkle in her eye that suggested that her beast was awake too.

"You're glowing today" Karev, her fellow, had stated, and she turned to raise an eyebrow at him. She had been ignoring his comments and advances for the past month. She had even told Meredith about whim, but was always unsure what to think of him.

"I feel good." She replied as she finished the chart and passed it to him. "Get your best on this." She told him.

"I wouldn't have thought you batted for the same team." He said as he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Well sometimes there is more than meets the eye." Addison replied.

Addison then went to move past him, but he put out a hand to stop her.

"Karev," she warned.

He didn't drop his hold on her.

"It's really a damn shame you know", he told her, before looking down at his hand on her arm. "It could have been fun."

Addison blushed in response before shrugging his hand off of her, and pushing past him and towards the exit. She wanted to see how Meredith was now doing in the surgery.

**...u and u...**

Meredith was not sure that she was quite ready to look up and away from the spine that she had been working on. Derek had been breathing down her neck, watching her every move that she made, and she knew that he now was watching her close up, despite the fact that it was a job that she should have passed off to a resident.

She was focusing on her own breathing now, and the fact that she had just aced a tricky procedure, a procedure that Derek had wanted to take from her.

Her head was running a hundred miles a minute, and she knew that once she finally stopped she would look up at a packed gallery. A gallery that held both of her siblings and her adopted father. A gallery that had nosey, judgie, residential doctors, interns and fellows. A gallery that she also hoped held her wife, a wife who warmed her, and had her now wanting to look up to see if she was there.

Putting her tools down, she moved to step back from her patient, and only then, when she knew everything was done, she looked up. Her eyes roamed over the group that were now standing. Some were clapping, others were chatting, either talking about the surgery, or their plans for their evening.

Merediths shoulders slumped when her eyes didn't find Addison. She knew that she couldn't expect her to always be there, but it didn't mean that she didn't want her or need her to be.

"You did good Grey" she heard a voice behind her say and she turned to nod a thanks to Ben, her anesthesiologist, that her brother always favored.

"Thanks" she murmured to the nurses as she moved towards the door, already attempting to remove her gown.

"Impressive Grey" A voice echoed down from the gallery, and Meredith looked up briefly to see a young guy standing by the speaker. She was sure that she had seen him before, but she couldn't place him.

"Dr Grey" Derek spoke from beside her, and she quickly turned to look at him. "I believe you have someone waiting for you."

Meredith looked confused until she heard the tapping on the glass.

"Mer" and a smile spread across her face.

"Go" Derek murmured from beside her.

Meredith didn't need to be told twice, and she hurried to pull the last of her surgery gear off and made a move for the door.

The door sprung open before she reached it, and her wife's arms wrapped around her in greeting, as their mouths joined together. From that moment, Meredith knew nothing more.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh, that was wow!" Meredith breathed as she lay back, spent.

"Mmmm" her wife sounded from beside her and she knew that both their bodies were still humming from the most recent interlude.

"I just... Wow!" Meredith sounded again her head turning so she could take in the sight of her wife.

"Awesome surgery babe", Addison murmured as she turned onto her side, her hand moving to Meredith's hip where she began to stroke it lightly, lovingly. The caress beginning to stir the beast that was within Meredith.

"Mmmm "Meredith sounded, her hand moved up to cup Addisons face, her own moving in so she could capture her wife's lips.

"I love you" Addison whispered when Meredith pulled back

Meredith responded with a purr, her hand moving through the long strands of red at the back of her wife's head.

"This month mer, being away from you... So hard." Addison continued as Meredith moved in to kiss her wife again. She didn't want to focus too much on the month that had just passed. A month that had her hearing about surgeries, their family and about wishing each other was where they were.

"I love you too", meredith murmured.

"I just... Never again..." Addison told her as she moved to roll on top of Meredith, her knee moving in between her legs.

"Huh" Meredith sounded as she felt the pressure from her wife's knee warm her.

"Never again, not a month, day or week" Addison told her as she pushed her lips onto her wife's. "I can't and won't, not again," Addison breathed.

Meredith felt her body pulsate from the pleasure of her wife's hands moving over her body, and the taste of her wife's lips on her own. "Again" Meredith told her with a smile. "We can go again, just not here."

Addison's hands stopped where they were and Meredith watched as her wife pulled back looking confused.

"I want to, god I do. Definitely." Meredith assured her wife as she took her hand and lead it down to where she was now slick wet and waiting, "but I don't want it here. I want you at home so that we can christen every inch of the house, so when we are finally done and not wanting to move, we won't have to." Meredith told her wife as she felt her hand curl up inside her.

Addison watched as Meredith's eyes fluttered closed and heard her breath hitch. Her fingers slipping in and out of her wife, her wife who had just wanted to take this home.

"Ok "Meredith sounded, as Addison dropped her mouth to capture Meredith's nipple. "Maybe one more time before we hit the road" she told her wife as her hands began to roam over her body. She wanted to get control of this though, needed to equal the pleasure.

Meredith's hands reached in between Addison's legs and she pressed hard onto her wife's sensitive nub. Using what strength she had she then moved to roll her, putting herself on top of her wife.

"Mer," Addison purred and her body began to pulse with pleasure.

Meredith felt her wife's fingers push in and out of her once more before she twisted and clamped down on them. In that same moment as she entered her wife.

"Oh mer," Addison sounded and both of them sucked in a breath, trying hard to control their breathing, neither of them wanting to fall hopelessly over the edge just yet.

"Slip out," Meredith urged, "want more..."

Addison's fingers lazily slipped out of Meredith but she couldn't hold back the whimper due to the loss of contact, "just wait," Meredith murmured as she slowly withdrew her own fingers from their place inside Addison.

Meredith climbed off of Addison and off of the bed, and Addison wondered whether Meredith was going to make them take this home. She was surprised that they hadn't been disturbed yet as it was, but didn't want to stop and move this just yet.

Meredith smiled softly as she moved to tie back her hair before climbing back onto the bed

"Oh," Addison sounded when she found her faced with merediths feet. "Seriously?" She asked, and Meredith wiggled her eyebrows at her wife.

"Nice," Addison responded with a big grin as she slid her body down the bed slightly, before turning onto her side. She waited for Meredith to slide further into position before she lifted her leg and moved it to lay across her wife's shoulder.

"You smell good." Meredith murmured as she deliberately hummed against her wife's thigh.

"Mer" Addison purred, "don't tease."

Meredith giggled slightly as she moved in and began to stir her.

"Mmmmmm" Addison sounded, and she too buried her face into her love.


	6. Chapter 6

**hey all, im sorry i havent updated - these have all been prewritten - i have just been too lazy and caught up in reading other peoples fics, working and writing a novel... enjoy**

Sneaking out of an on-call room had not really been something they had ever had to worry about before, and Meredith had no intention of starting to do it now. This after all had been the hospital she had grown up in, the place she had felt safe and it wasn't like the important people didn't know that Addison, her Addison or more so Dr Addison Montgomery as the hospital knew her, was the love of her life, her life partner and her wife.

Pulling the door open Meredith reached for her wife's hand. "Let's go," she quickly called.

Addison couldn't help but giggle as she used her spare hand to pull the rest of her scrub top down. "Mer, someone will see us."

Meredith turned and winked before pulling Addison flush up against her body. "You want to know a secret?" Meredith whispered.

"What" Addison asked as her lips met Meredith's.

"I really don't care what they see." Meredith told her as she pulled on her wife's hair slightly, "in fact let's just do it right here" she murmured as she pushed her wife up against the wall, her hand sliding into the top of her scrub pants.

"Down girl," Addison said as she pulled her wife's hand out of her pants. "You said it earlier and I am saying it now" she said between kisses, "we need to take this home."

"Please do," a voice interrupted and Meredith pulled back slightly to look at Dr Miranda Bailey, the woman she had become friends with when she had spent the summer before med school helping her father doing some volunteer work and there the mouse had been, being stirred by a tyrant, and the mouse had become a lioness.

"You just wish that your man was just as crazy about you as I am about Addison." Meredith replied smugly.

"That was before", Miranda replied with a slight blush, "but now I have someone that sneaks me around."

Meredith noted the hint but knew not to push too much. She stepped back from her wife but still kept one of her hands in her own.

"Now that you guys are done with the dirty, I should tell you both that your father is looking for you, and he's kind of in a mood."

Meredith looked confused at first and then remembered something Jackson had taunted her with in the morning.

"Crap" she cursed as she felt Addison's arms wrap around her.

"Adele want us somewhere?" Addison asked, her hand resting on Meredith's pelvis and began tapping.

"Yeah" Meredith sounded as she tipped her head to the side and look at her wife.

"Tut tut" Addison sounded before reaching into Meredith's coat pocket and finding her wife's phone. She pulled it out and held it in front of her wife. Check it she ordered and Meredith rolled her eyes as she pressed a few buttons to pull up the screen.

"10 calls" Meredith confessed.

"Mer" Addison sounded.

"Hey are you saying that I should have answered the phone instead of giving you orgasms?" Meredith asked

"Just call her back," Addison ordered, "otherwise we can't finish our night as planned."

Meredith placed a quick kiss on her wife's chin before stepping out of her arms. Dialing her mother's number as she moved.

"How grumpy is Richard?" Addison asked Miranda.

"Well let's just say, the boys have been working hard to keep your location under wraps, so much so, Mark has been paying the nurses to keep their mouths shut."

"Remind me to thank them later" Addison said as she bit her lip and watched Meredith nervously.

"You have avoided dinner with them since you have got here." Miranda stated as she watched Addison twist her wedding ring.

"Does she know?" Miranda asked and gestured towards Meredith.

"I don't keep secrets from my wife," Addison responded as she closed her eyes a moment. "She knows I made a point of avoiding the in-laws."

"But why?" Miranda pushed, she could see that something was bothering Addison about her avoidance but she couldn't be sure it was safe to push.

"Because of Meredith," Addison replied and left it at that.

Meredith looked over at her wife as she hung up the phone. She tilted her head at the guilty look she saw on her wife's face but remained silent. Moving back towards Addison she reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze, "let's head home for the night."

Meredith looked curiously at her best friend; she had obviously noted the shift in her mood. "We will have lunch tomorrow, assuming neither of us is in surgery. "

"Sounds good," Miranda said quickly and Meredith nodded, appreciating the fact that her friend had just dropped whatever had been bothering her.

"Let's go" Meredith told Addison as she pulled lightly on her hand, "we can get changed at home."

Together they left, Meredith eventually dropping her wife's hand so she could wrap a comforting arm around her.


End file.
